Samantha Phantom
by buddygirl1004
Summary: my first book of the Phantom Phamily series hope you like! sam becomes a phantom when the Phantom Virus hits.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to the first book of my Phantom Phamly series! hope you all enjoy!

WE NO OWN DANNY PH ANTOM! OCC belong to our imagination

Chapter 1 The new Phantom

'Hu," stated Danny while walking home from school with Sam and Tucker.

"What is it Danny?" asked his goth girlfriend Sam.

"it just quite, there hasnt been a ghost attack all week."

"That is odd, Danny, mabey their tired of always being sucked into the thermes and zappped back into the ghost zone," replied Tucker

just then Danny's ghost sense goes off but before he can go ghost he hears "I AM THE BOX GHOST CONTROLER OF BOXES AND BUBBLE WRAP! BEWARE!"  
"Arg, hey Box Ghost, where is everyone?"

"Oh they all have the uh uh uh CHOO! Phantom Virus, its dis sdupid virus dat cobes around ebry couble of years." The box ghost said as he sneezed on Danny. "Ah nasty," replies Danny as he brushes himself of the ecto-plama boogers. he quickly sucked him into the thermes.

"Well it looks like we have a little vacation time," Sam said looking at the boys

"I guess we do." replied Danny clasping Sam's hand and walking away

"I have GOT to get me a girlfriend!" Said Tucker as he watched his best friends walk away.

1 week later

"This has been very relaxing! I havent gone ghost for 2 weeks!" said a very inthusastic Danny as he and his best friends sat at the kitchen table doing homework.

"Yea, i know what you mean, its actually injoyable not having to fight ghost every time we turn around," Said Tucker not looking up from his Biology homework.

just then Danny's ghost sence went off, "IM GOING GHOST!"shouted Danny as the two blue lines flew around his body changing him to Danny Phantom. He quickly flew out, then returned 1 minute later, "Just the box ghost he's aprantly feeling ah ah ah ah CHOO! bedder." said Danny sneezing.

"EW! Danny you got ecto-boogers on me!" shouted Sam wiping her self off. Danny went back to human form. "Sorry Sam,"

"It's ok Danny," replied Sam at the sink washing her hands, no one noticed her eyes turn from purple to green, Danny Phantom green.

Sam turned around, her eyes the same purple that they always were. "Lets finish our homework." Sam sat down opened her World Hstory book and placed her elbow on the table. Sam sighed, then her elbow went intangable cuasing her to fall through the table, "What the heck just happened!" Sam yelled, while Danny helped her up and Tucker and Jazz hiding behind thier books while they gigled silenty. Thinking that her elbo slid off the table, (AN: anyone guess where i got that little sceane from? LOL) but imideatly stopped when they saw that Sams intire right arm was missing.

"Uhhh Sam..." started Danny

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!" Sam all but screamed the rest of Danny's sentenc. Then as if on cue her arm returned. "What JUST happened," Said Sam sounding stunded (AN: Try saying that 5 times fast lol on with da story!)

"Um i think we have a new phantom now, and her name is Samantha Phantom, Heh that has a nice ring to it almost as cool as Samantha Fen-OW!" said Tucker mid sentence recieving a shoulder smack by his two friends. Jazz giggled at Tuckers blabby-ness if that was even a word. He wsa actually kinda cute- wait hold it write there Jasimine Fenton you are not going to think about your brothers best friend being really cute AGH! Jazz mentally shook her head.

Tucker looked at Jazz, wow she was REALLY cute when she laughed, the way she would put her thumb and pointer finger to cover her mouth, the way her blue eyes seemed to laugh and smile, the way her hair- Wait stop that this instant Tucker Foley! She's your best friend's really cute older sister AGH! Tucker mentally shook his head wondering what would bring up thought about Jazz, he was so deep in thought that he didnt notice that Danny was talking, "Uh what did you say Danny?" "I said to cut it out this could be serius remember how it was like for me to the first week or two?" "Oh yea right, well thankfully its Friday we can help Sam to be better acustomed to her new powers," but before Tucker could finish his sentence both Danny and Sam's ghost sence went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dany's ghost sence went of "I'M GOING GHOST" shouted Danny and Sam. Danny changed into his usual uniform but Sam had changed to a girl with shoulder length white hair, glowing green eyes, her leggings were blood red and her skirt changed to blue and red and white plaid. Her black shirt had turned white.

Danny yelled "DONT SAM IT'S TOO DANGEROUS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRAINED!" he flew odd

"I'M COMMING WITH YOU DANNY!" and with that Sam was right behind him leaving Tucker and Jazz in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well um..." began Jazz

"We should go help them." said Tucker

"Yea. Right. Good idea." Jazz said running out the door.

Sam had flown after Danny. She was not gonna let this stop her from helping Danny. She found Danny who was squaring off with Skulker. (We bad at battle scenes sorry!) Skulker fired an escto-plasma gun at him, which struck Danny square in the chest and sent him hurdling backwards rocks flying as he skidded to a stop.

"DANNY!" screamed Sam fire engulfing her eyes. Skulker looked up and smiled "Ah another halfa I see, your pelt will look great on my wa-" but was cut short when Sam formed a big green ball of ecto-plasma at Skulker which sent him hurdling backwards, unconscious. Sam retried the Fenton-thermos from Danny and sucked Skulker into it.

Danny sat up groggily, looking around "What happened!"

Sam laughed "I just kicked Skulker's ass." Sam transformed into her human self and helped her boyfriend up who then returned to his human self.

"You did what?" asked Danny looking at Sam with worry

"I said I kicked his ass." retorted Sam

"I know that Sam, but how?"

"Um-Hello? Who helped you with your ghost training? I might of picked up a few things here and there." said Sam shrugging

"THAT WAS AMAZING SAM!" screamed Tucker "We just saw you kick Skulker's but! It was so cool! You were so bad a-" but was cut off by Jazz who smacked him.

"OW!" Tucker yelled

"What? You didn't shut up." said Jazz defensively.

"Yea I kinda have a problem with blabbing." said Tucker

"Understatement of the year." said Jazz

"HEY!" yelled Tucker. Everyone laughed and Tucker pouted. He looked at Jazz for back up.

"Your on your own Tuck." said Jazz.

"Come on guys let's go back home guys it's almost dinner." said Danny walking to the RV and Jazz drove.

Danny and Jazz dropped Sam and Tucker at their homes after they had gone back and got their things, thankfully their parents were out. After dropping Sam at home and receiving a death glare from Mr. Manson they then went to their own home

"If mom asks we went to the movies with Sam and Tucker." Danny said to Jazz who nodded but spoke.

"You should really tell them Danny, their our parents-"

"Yea I know but they want to rip me apart molecule by molecule and when they hear about the new Phantom there going to want to hurt her too Jazz! No there better of not knowing, the house is a hazard to my health just as much it is to Sam now." Danny sighed. He and Jazz walked into the house and saw in front of them Jack and Maddie Fenton, arms crossed looking sternly at their children.

"Were have you two been?" asked Maddie looking at her two children

Danny answered "We went to the movies with Sam and Tuck mom."

"On a school night?" said Jack

"No school tomorrow, Dad it's thanksgiving break mom, no school tomorrow." said Jazz.

"Uh ok, kids we were just worried it's 11:30 at night and you didn't call." Maddie said looking at her son intently and sending them up to bed.

She'd confront her son tomorrow. For Maddie Fenton knew the secret of her son and was surprised to see that he shared that same secret with Sam, and that Jazz and Tucker knew what was happening to Sam and Danny.

DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHH!

next chapter shows how Maddie found out about Danny's secret


	3. Chapter 3

The truth revealed

NO OWN DP we forgot to mention it

Maddie's point of view

I was patrolling the area. I had seen a ghost fly over the my house. Then to my astonishment I saw Danny Phantom flying out followed by a girl who had shoulder length white hair.

Phantom yelled "DONT SAM IT'S TOO DANGEROUS YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRAINED!" he flew off leaving the girl behind who had yelled

"I'M COMMING WITH YOU DANNY!" and she too flew off I quickly ran in the direction the ghosts had flown. There was a new Phantom who's name was Sam. Who was she? Was she Danny's sister? Or was she his girlfriend who had died. Was it suicide?

And what had Danny ment by 'You haven't been trained? Was there some ghost academy that taught new phantoms how to use their powers? Questions like this kept running through my hand. When I neared the fight I hid in the bushes curious to know what would unfold. Danny was fighting a ghost I saw that Sam had arrived and was watching. She screamed when she saw Danny hit by a ecto-plasma ray and sent backward. I looked up at Sam who had screamed. It was then that the other ghost had noticed her. The ghost had something like a skull as headgear and was clad head to toe in armor. I heard him say that her pelt would make a great addition to his wall, then something struck me. He called Sam a halfa. What does that mean? Just then a huge ball of ecto-plasma shot from Same Palm and knocked the ghost unconscious which sent him flying backwards just like he had done to Danny.

Karma. I thought. Sam went over to Danny and took out what looked like the Fenton thermos from a pocket and sucking the ghost into it.

Just then Danny sat up groggily and looking around.

"What happened!"

The girl laughed "I just kicked Skulker's ass."

Skulker that was the ghosts name? Then something happened. Two rings enveloped the ghosts then it changed them. To my horror and astonishment the two Phantoms who were just fighting turned into my son, Danny and his girlfriend, Sam I rubbed nm eyes not believing

"You did what?" asked Danny looking at Sam with worry

"I said I kicked his ass." retorted Sam

"I know that Sam, but how?"

"Um-Hello? Who helped you with your ghost training?a I might of picked up a few things here and there." said Sam shrugging

"THAT WAS AMAZING SAM!" screamed Tucker "We just saw you kick Skulker's but! It was so cool! You were so bad a-" but was cut off by Jazz who smacked him.

"OW!" Tucker yelled

"What? You didn't shut up." said Jazz defensively.

"Yea I kinda have a problem with blabbing." said Tucker

"Understatement of the year." said Jazz

"HEY!" yelled Tucker. Everyone laughed and Tucker pouted. He looked

at Jazz for back up.

"Your on your own Tuck." said Jazz.

"Come on guys let's go back home guys it's almost dinner."S


	4. Chapter 4

SP 4

Danny trudged up to his bedroom he changed into his PJ's which was a white shirt a blue boxers. He crawled into bed and as he closed his eyes there was a tap. He ignored it. Tap. Tap. TAP. TAP!

Danny got up curiously went to his window and was met by Sam is her ghost form. Danny's eyes flew open and he opened the window to allow Sam in. "You know, Sam you could of gone intangible and just flew right in." Danny said with a loud yawn.

"I tried, so far I can only go partially invisible, besides I couldn't sleep my parents are out if town and I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight," replied Sam turning into her human self which was in a long black night gown.

"Of course Sam, you can sleep with me, not like that just sleep and not do anything else!" said Danny quickly realizing his mistake.

Sam laughed "I understand Danny," and crawled into bed as Danny slid in next to her.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Danny." Danny then captured her lips in his. Cupping her face in his hand, as Sam positioned herself closer to him. (So before we have to raise the rating and we think were pretty bad at doing smut scenes we will stop it there) Danny pulled away and smiled. "Love you Sam."

"Love you Dan" she said with a final kiss before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep. Danny sighed and he too closed hid eyes.

The next day

Danny awoke to find Sam still in his arms then he remembered it was December 13 which ment it was Sam's 18th birthday.

He quietly got the promise ring he got for Sam and waited for her to awake.

It was a good 10 minutes before Sam opened her eyes and saw Danny awake and looking at her. She smiled. He pecked her lips "Good morning Sam."

"Good Morning Danny,"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank's Danny."

"I have something for you" and he pulled out the promise ring. Sam's eyes brightened with joy. " Danny,I love it." she said putting it on her left ring finger, hoping one day that it would be replaced.

"You should go home Sam, you're parents could of come home by now and could be worried about you."

"Yea your right," she got up and went ghost, and flew out the window. 10 minutes later Danny went downstairs to eat some breakfast. His mom was there cooking eggs and bacon when the news caught his attention when a certain news story that set him on hi alert:

"That's right Jim, this was the scene moments ago, outside of Manson Manor when 18 year old Samantha Manson came home from a late night at a friends house. She had walked in expecting to see her parents standding at the door arms crossed., and stern faced, but that was not even close. Upon entering her house at 10:30 this morning she found her parents stabbed multiple times. Fortunately they survived but were rushed to the hospital for immediate care there condition in uncertain at the moment. Samantha Manson is the oldest of the two Manson children, her sister Gwendolyn is being tracked down. Samantha is currently a senior at Casper High, carriers a 4.5 GPA and is dating Daniel Fenton son of well known ghost catchers Jack and Maddie Fenton-" Maddie turned off the tv.

"Poor Sam! Danny you tell Sam if she needs to stay someplace she is welcomed to stay here with us."

"I will mom." Danny said.

"I didn't know Sam had a sister?"

"Yea, Sam doesn't like talking about her."

"Why's that?"

"She goes to a private boarding school for gifted and talented girls not to mention shes the exact opposite of Sam."

"How so?" asked Maddie intrigued by Sam's sister.

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and loves to shop at malls and get her nail done, not to mention she likes to eat meat." replied Danny remembering the time when Sam would go on and on about her sister. He knew that Gwen had come home for a visit, and naturally Danny wanted to meet his girlfriend's sister but Sam had talked him out of it since they were going on vacation for the week her sister was in town.

"And how do you know this?"

"Sam talked about her over the summer, she had come for a visit but I didn't meet them since they went on vacation."

"Oh I see." said Maddie she looked at her son. Danny had fear in his eyes. He looked stress and tired she took a deep breath and spoke. "Danny..." started Maddie not knowing how to start this topic.

"Yea mom?"

She took a deep breath. It was like stepping into a really cold pool in which the swim coaches put ice cubes in it.(It's true! We caught out swim coach empty big bags of ice into our schools pool when we asked then what they were doing they said it's for stamina and speed yea like 5 kids got sick that day) you had to jump in and it'd be easy. But go slow and you'll feel the cold.

"I know Danny." she said finally

"You know what?" said Danny. What did mom know? Did she know about my being a ghost. Sam being a ghost? That Sam had slept over? That I was planning on proposing to Sam in a couple of months.

Maddie sighed. "I know about you and Sam being ghosts."

Ohhhhhh cliffie! Please Review it gives us the strength to right more chapters! Since we haven't written in a LONG time we will post the next chapter hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

SP chap 5

Danny stood in front of his mother mouth agape. "I...I don't know what your t-talking about mom." said Danny praying his mother would fall for it. She didn't.

" When did this happen?"

"When I was just 14. You guy built the portal. When I saw you quit I thought I'd take a look inside it. I hated seeing you guys so disappointed that something had failed. There was a great big flash and something changed, our theory is that my molecules got all rearranged. When I woke up I had realized I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes I could walk through walls and fly, Tuck said now I was more unique than the other guys. Then I discovered the ghost sense. When my breath came out I knew what I had to do, I had to stop all the ghosts that were coming thru. I fought ghosts to protect the world." he finished. (Hehe couldn't resist so sue us! Wait don't sue us we don't own DP or this song nor do we claim that we own it)(try reading it without singing it lol)

"And Sam?" Maddie asked

"A couple of weeks ago, I was in my ghost form and I caught the Phantom Virus, I had sneezed on Sam and she developed ghost powers." replied Danny

Maddie looked at her son and spoke. "Why didn't you tell us, Danny?"

Danny looked at his mom an spoke. "You always said that when you get your hands on Phantom you were going to tear him apart molecule by molecule."

Maddie's face fell she had accidentally and unknowingly threatened her baby boy. "Oh Danny." she said enveloping her son in a hug.

"I think you should go and see Sam, heaven knows she needs someone by her side at this time."

Danny nodded and walked out the door.

Maddie went back to work cooking breakfast. Jack came in and he helped himself to some bacon. Maddie spoke "Jack, darling, what do think of Danny Phantom?" she asked her husband.

"Phantom. He's bad luck, nothing works with him around and when I get my hands on him I'm going to him apart molecule by molecule!" said Jack.

Maddie sighed, she needed to get Jack on Danny's side before she could tell him about their son.

Just then the alarm went off. "GHOSTS! Come on Maddie get your gear on it's time to hunt some ghosts." and with that the duo hit the RV and raced to Casper High's football field.

When they arrived the first thing Maddie saw was Danny, and to her astonishment Sam fighting alongside him.

"Holly ham and cheese there's two of them!" said Jack jumping out of the RV.

"Jack wait, let's see what Phantom does, we don't want to hurt the wrong ghost." and as if on cue, a pile of wood flew upward and a ghost with black spiky hair and a white jumpsuit and cape appeared.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel you never learn. Ah and Samantha how well it is to see you, but in a different form I was wondering where you were this morning? Hmm. Slept at a friends house. Or was it a boyfriend? Curious, curious indeed how things happen." the ghost continued to rant but one thing stuck in Maddie's mind. The ghost was right where was Sam the morning the news said she was staying at a friends house. But what if she was with Danny and and and. Her mind couldn't seem to think what might have happened down the hall from her bedroom(hey if your kid was 18 and you thought his girlfriend slept over WHAT would you think? They played checkers all night?)

Then Sam yelled! You hurt my parents! Your gonna pay Plasmius!" and with that she fired an ecto-plasma ball at him. It took him off guard not expecting Sam to have such control over her powers. He had been knocked unconscious and Danny sucked him up in the Fenton thermos.

"See," said Maddie as Danny and Sam flew away. "They were fighting that ghost apparently that ghost did something to tick off that girl."

"Huh guess your right Maddie, as always." he added.

Short and sweet. Next chapter is Danny's POV. please review! Since we got 5 review last time let's try for 7! Come on you can do it! Review or you'll never see the next chapter(you will don't worry (*^_^*） Lol


	6. Chapter 6

Danny hugged his mum. She knew and she wasn't mad. "I think you should go and see Sam, heaven knows she needs someone by her side at this time." Danny nodded and walked out the door to the hospital. When he hit there he saw Sam walking out.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess."

"Come on let's go for a walk." She took his hand and they walked toward Casper High. Then there ghost cense went off. They looked at eachother and and around to find nobody around. "I'M GOING GHOST!" they both yelled and changed into Danny and Sam Phantom.

They turned around and saw Plasmius. But before he could speak Danny shot a plasma ball at him sending him down, wood landing on him.

But it didn't last long. The wood flew up and standing above the spot stood Plasmius. He spoke. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel you never learn. Ah and Samantha how well it is to see you, but in a different form I was wondering where you were this morning? Hmm. Slept at a friends house. Or was it a boyfriend? Curious, curious indeed how things happen."

Sam eyes lit on fire. Man, did she hate Plasmius, then it occured it was him, or more likey Vlad who had hurt her parents. She yelled. "You hurt my parents! Your gonna pay Plasmius!" and with that she fired an ecto-plasma ball at him. It took him off guard not expecting Sam to have such control over her powers. He had been knocked unconscious and Danny sucked him up in the Fenton thermos.

"Come on Sam, let's go." he clasped her hand in his and they flew away.

"Sam if you want my mom said you could stay at our place untill your parents recover."

She sniffed. "Thanks, Danny, I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

Short but sweet. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Danny Phantom

Sorry it's been so long guys! But here is chapter 7!

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Fenton." said Sam as she and Danny walked into Fenton Works. Sam was caring a suitcase full of clothes inside the house.

"It's no problem we have a spare room that belonged to one of oldest who are in college." Maddie replied leading the duo upstairs.

Sam whispered to Danny. "I didn't know you had older siblings."

Danny whispered back. "Yea the twins Stella and Matt their in their senior year of collage."

"Oh." Sam replied. As Maddie showed them to a room.

"Here you go Sam," said Maddie opening the door for Sam, "Oh any word from your sister?"

The room was painted black. The bed was small but comfy. There were bookshelves lined with books.

Sam's smile fadded. "Yea she's on a foreign exchange trip in Japan and can't leave."

Maddie nodded her understanding and left the two teens to themselves knowing Danny needed to talk to Sam.

"What's with your mom, Danny? She's seem's all out of character." Sam asked when Maddie retreated downstairs and was out of ear shot.

Danny took a deep breath. "She knows about me and you, about our alter-ego's" said Danny.

"How'd she find out?" asked Sam perplexed.

"She saw us transform after we defeated Skulker." replied Danny, looking Sam in the eye.

"You mean after I defeated Skulker," said Sam correcting her boyfriend.

"Sure Sam, after YOU defeated Skulker." said Danny rolling his eyes, laughing

After dinner Maddie asked to speak to the teen ghosts.

They sat on the couch holding hands as they stared at Maddie.

"Sam where were you when your parents were attacked? I heard that ghost you were fighting, Plasmius, I think his name was, saying that he tried to find you." said Maddie after a serious amount of thought on the subject.

Danny and Sam gave each other a look. Then Danny spoke up "Sam was here with me, she slept over-BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Maddie nodded.

Danny was never the one to lie to her. But he did lie to you about him being a ghost, nagged one part of her mind. Yes but he was scarred that we would hurt him. "Why did Sam stay?"

"My parents were not home yet, and I had just gotten my powers that day and I had a hard time controlling them, I would go intangible or burn or freeze up and times so I came over because I'm always calm with Danny around and it keeps my powers in check, I don't know why." said Sam Maddie nodded her understanding.

"Alright you two, off to bed now, you have school in the morning." she said as she sent the two kids upstairs. She needed to think things over.

"Night mom." said Danny standing up and giving his mom a hug.

"Night Mrs. Fenton" Said Sam and with that they walked upstairs to their rooms and went to sleep.

Danny lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, so much was going through his head.

He got up and opened his nightstand dresser. He dug around for a bit until he found what he was looking for.

The small black box that contained a diamond ring inside for Sam.

Am I doing this too early? Danny thought to himself as he turned the ring over in his fingers.

Sam knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to become an artist, while Danny thought a becoming an astronaut but maybe a ghost hunter? He thought to himself.

All those things kept jumbling up in his head. He knew he should ask Mr. Manson for his permission, but he knew it was a moot point.(were guessing in the names) Alexander Manson hated Daniel Fenton with a passion. He believed his daughter deserved better than him. Danny knew Elizabeth Manson hated him. But one thing Danny did not know was how Gwendolyn Manson thought of him. She was a mystery to him. He finally fell asleep, but with thoughts of the future on his mind.

Merry Christmas Readers! Review and tell us what you think!


End file.
